


Perfect

by CasuallyMiraculous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasuallyMiraculous/pseuds/CasuallyMiraculous
Summary: After years of happily dating, Marinette decides to propose to Adrien, but it doesn't really go according to plan.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Valentine's Day!

Hawkmoth was arrested and put in prison.

With time, everything had started to return to normal, besides the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir weren’t seen around Paris as often. Of course, they still had their patrol every other night, but other than that, Adrien and Marinette found that they had a lot more free time on their hands.

One month after they had defeated Hawkmoth, Master Fu had them both come to his house, out of costume. There was some confusion before Adrien and Marinette realized who the other was. Master Fu invited them in and sat them down, before explaining that (since Hawkmoth was no longer a threat) they could finally know each other’s identities.

Before Master Fu could finish giving them all the details and answering their questions, Tikki, obviously excited, started telling them about how they were soulmates and destined to be together.

It was a lot to take in. It was a lot to take in, and neither Adrien nor Marinette knew what to do with this new information, and it wasn’t until about a week later that they finally talked about it. They both felt the weird tension between them and decided that they would have whole miraculous team to reveal themselves to each other, and then maybe some of their opinions could help them out.

Surprisingly, Chloe was the first to speak up, “Marinette, I SWEAR if you end up breaking Adrikins heart I will make it my personal duty to hunt you down and destroy you!”

“Come on Chloe, just let it go. They ARE literally soulmates,” Alya’s eyes lit up as if she had just become aware to the situation, “and that means that you guys have been rejecting each other because you love each other!!”

Marinette blushed before sheepishly replying, “We think that’s why things have been so weird between us...”

Nino was actually the first to bring up the idea of starting small, with a nice dinner date. Alya was completely on board with helping them set it up, and even Chloe pitched some ideas.

Everything was going to be perfect, but when the day finally came around, there was a huge storm.

Adrien’s suit was completely ruined from the rain by the time he got to Marinette’s house. When she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of Adrien drenched in water. After stifling a giggle, she invited him inside. They decided to cancel the reservation and make their own dinner at Marinette’s place and then watch a movie. Throughout that night, the awkward tension between them quickly faded and, before the knew it, they were completely in love.

Overtime they grew more open with each other, and eventually Adrien even told her how he felt after Hawkmoth’s identity was revealed. His father’s company was passed to Adrien, but he didn’t want anything to do with it, so he sold it. Marinette’s family had been incredibly kind to him, offering him a place to stay (away from his father’s house) and, although they were more than happy to accommodate him, he insisted on helping out in the bakery when he wasn’t at school. The identities of Chat Noir and Ladybug were still not public knowledge, but Marinette and Adrien decided it was best to reveal their alter egos to them. It was the first time in his eighteen years of life that he felt like he truly belonged in a family.

Six months had gone by since all that happened. Marinette and Adrien had graduated and were ready to take on full-time jobs. They decided to start their own fashion company together.

It was a warm summer night when their six month anniversary rolled around.

The had decided to have a big, fancy dinner together.

He waited on one of the highest levels of the Eiffel Tower, peering at the twinkles city lights. He used the camera on his phone to make last minute adjustments to his hair and bow tie then looked up again to see his lady swinging towards the tower.

Soon, she appeared over the edge and detransformed as she landed. Luckily, it was completely fine to show their civilian forms there, since no one but Chat Noir and Ladybug could actually get up there.

Adrien would never cease to be amazed by Marinette. She wore one of the dresses she had designed to be released in her company’s spring line.

She was the first to break the silence, “Ok I know we didn’t come all the way out here so you could stare at me,” she said with a smirked.

Adrien linked his arm around hers, “Well then, right this way, m’lady!”

He escorted her to a table he had set up with candles and some food he had gotten from their favorite restaurant. They sat down and started talking about anything and everything. The only thing that interrupted was the small raindrop that fell on Adrien’s nose.

“Uh-oh, Kitty,” Marinette glances up at the dark clouds that had accumulated within the past few minutes, “Do you think it’ll pass quickly?”

“Not sure...” Adrien definitely hadn’t expected this. Rain, on such a nice day? “It really puts a damper on my plans.”

Marinette’s laugh made his heart flutter, he loved how she had now taken I liking to his puns.

“Seriously, Adrien, I don’t want to ruin this dress. Maybe we can finish up at home.”

Adrien agreed, trying to cover up how sad he was actually feeling. He had planned to propose after their meal. He thought of the perfect image he had in his head of both of them standing over the lights of Paris, but now it seemed it was a loss.

They transformed as the rain started picking up more and more, and they had barely made it back to ground level before the rain had gotten so hard that they couldn’t see more than a few meters ahead of them. They decided to transform back before drawing any attention, even though there wasn’t anyone around anyways.

They stood under an overhang, looking out into the street. Adrien turned to Marinette before realizing she was crying. Her tears were camouflaged by the raindrops on her face, but her eyes were watery and slightly red.

“I’m sorry, Bugaboo,” Adrien pulled her into a hug, “I’m disappointed in how this turned out, too. We were having such a good time.”

They stayed like that for a moment, before Marinette pulled away, “Well, it’s not just that...”

Adrien was surprised, “Wait, what else is wrong?”

“It’s just... it’s was supposed to be perfect, and now it’s all ruined!” She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

“It was perfect!” Adrien put his hands on her shoulders, “Anytime I spend with you is perfect! I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world!” He gave her a warm smile.

Marinette sighed, “This time was going to be different, though...”

“How so?”

Marinette looked at him before giving in, “I guess there’s no point in keeping it from you.” She started rummaging through her purse.

Adrien was about to start asking another question, but he found himself frozen in awe, when she held out a small jewelry box. She handed it to him, and he opened it, finding a beautiful silver ring.

“Is this...” was so surprised that he couldn’t find the right words to finish his question.

“This was supposed to be a perfect night because I was going to ask you to marry, but now everything I had planned was ruined. And-“

“Marinette!” Adrien got her to stop rambling, “it’s okay.”

“Ugh, I’m so sorry Adrien! Everything’s ruined!” She started crying more, but didn’t look up at him once.

Adrien sighed, “Marinette, look.”

She slowly lifted her head up to find Adrien holding out a similar jewelry box to the one she had just handed to him.

“Wait...” Marinette took the box and opened it up to find a sparkling ring. She was speechless.

Adrien chuckled, “I guess we had the same idea, huh?”

Marinette smiled up at him, still crying (but now they were tears of joy), “I guess so.”

They shared a long kiss. So much had been going on, they didn’t even notice that the rain had stopped.

“See, Bugaboo? This did turn out perfect in the end!”

Marinette nodded.

“What do you say we go home and finish this night with a movie and popcorn?” Adrien asked.

“That sounds amazing,” Marinette said softly.

They took each other’s hands before walking back home, their new rings shimmering in the streetlights.


End file.
